The invention refers to an apparatus and a method for processing an encoded audio signal.
Recently, parametric techniques for the bitrate-efficient transmission/storage of audio scenes containing multiple audio objects have been proposed in the field of audio coding (see the following references [BCC, JSC, SAOC, SAOC1, SAOC2]) and informed source separation (see e.g. the following references [ISS1, ISS2, ISS3, ISS4, ISS5, ISS6]).
These techniques aim at reconstructing a desired output audio scene or audio source objects based on additional side information describing the transmitted/stored audio signals and/or source objects in the audio scene. This reconstruction takes place in the decoder using a parametric informed source separation scheme.
Unfortunately, it has been found that in some cases the parametric separation schemes can lead to severe audible artifacts causing an unsatisfactory hearing experience.